Destiny
by gooniegirl222
Summary: Two girls, Dessandra and Cynthia, get sucked into a book with their best friend Zeke. They become part of the Fellowship and destroy the ring. I hate summarys Des & Legolas Cynthia & either Merry or Pippin, short Haldir maybe. Des & Zeke implied.
1. Ch1 Book Portal

Chapter 1- Tower

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Lord of the Rings. I only own Cynthia, Dessandra and  
Zeke. 

Means talking with the mind  
(any word) between these means translations or info.  
Means a POV or point of view, may have a name in front of it.

Following their father the girls' link arms and look up at the old house left to them from their grandmother, Black and white paint peals from the columns on the porch and the stone steps are worn. Their father turns to his girls who move in a circle looking at the grand hall.

"Well, Cindy, Des, go find a room." He tells them.

Smiling at each other the girls run up the stairs to the second floor. Many times have they spent weekends with their grandma, playing hide-n-seek in the dark, and baking cookies and cakes.

"This one's mine!" Cynthia announces sticking a hot pink post-it-note to the hard wooden door.

"Mine!" Dessandra sticks a green post it to the door.

"Danke Oma." (German: thank-you grandma.)They say together as they pass a portrait of her in the hallway and head up to the tower they've recently found to be not just for show; their grandma left them a letter telling them where the door was.

Zeke stops at the top of the stairs and breaths a second before yelling at the girls to wait up, then walks down to them.

"Got it." Cynthia turns the lights on.

Dessandra then leads up the stairs into the tower and stops dead in her tracks looking around the room lit by the afternoon sun coming in from the glass windows. In the middle was an alter with two books on it. Lining the walls were tables holding books, candles, and other things. The floor is painted a different color in every direction.

"Wow." The girls say together."

"I guess the roomers were true." Zeke says walking up to a wide windowpane and picking up a sword that hung there. "Look at this sword." He cuts the air with it.

"Don't break anything." Dessandra orders.

Des looking at one book while her sister look at the other.

"This is so old. Do you think mom knew about this?" Des asks moving to a table holding the book to her chest, she looks at the beautiful bow and quiver, another sword, a chalice then she comes upon a pair of white gloves with symbols on them. She gasps picking them up. "Are these what I think they are?"

"I think so." Zeke tells her still holding the sword. "Alchemy gloves. Try them on."

Des looks at two wands on either side of the gloves. Both crafter beautifully with designs and symbols carved in each of the. Both having gems in them. From there she looks at the bow running her fingers over it.

"There and back again: a hobbits tale by Frodo Baggins." Cynthia reads slowly, thumbing through the pages. "Hey, there's a Dessandra in here," Des moves over to the alter, "and a Zeke, and a Cynthia." She gets to the back of the book and a string wind blows in picking up quickly.

"Close it!" Des yells.

"Im trying!" Cynthia screams as her arms are sucked in and her voice vanishes echoing "Des!" Then Zeke and Dessandra are pulled through.

The tower light goes off and the book closes sitting as it was a few moments ago.

Their screams stop as they fall to the ground. The book next to Des's legs and the sword drops next to Zeke.

"Where are we?" Cynthia asks looking around only to see forest.

"I'd say a forest." Zeke replies.

"Do you think were in the book?"

"Is that possible?" Zeke asks.

"With Oma (grandma) anything is possible." Des stands picking up the book.

Dessandra pulls the headphones from her neck and kneels opening her book bag making room for the book.

"Why do you get to carry the book?"

"Cause you're the one who got us sucked into the other one."

"That's not my fault, how do I know if a book contains a portal?"

"But aren't you the one always saying books are a great escape?" Des zips up the bag and slides it onto her shoulders and picks up her Sobe. "Besides, I'm older."

Cynthia rolls her eyes. "Only by five seconds." She reminds. "What's that sou-"

"Man flesh!"

"Orc!" Cynthia squeaks.

As the orc nears Des throws her Sobe at the orcs head. The glass breaks and a piece sticks out of the orcs head as he drops dead.

"That was sweet."

"My Sobe. I wanted to drink-" Des stops hearing heavy footsteps, "Run!"

Six more orcs come into view over the hill as they turn and run. After a few feet Cynthia abruptly stops.

"Elves!"

A row of elves raises their bows. Des orders them to get down and the orcs begin dropping like flies. One that refuses to die grabs a hold of Des's ankle and pulls her.

"Get," kicks the orc in the face, "off," kick to the head, "me!" another kick.

Zeke rolls over and swings the sword almost hitting Des's foot but cut off the orcs hand. An elf pint the orc with his foot and shoots it between the eyes.

"Miss, are you alright?" the tall, dark haired elf looks down at her holding his hand out.

Des says nothing and takes his hand. He lifts her up with no problem.

"Lord Elrond (which I found out to be be Connor in English) is waiting your arrival." 

I dismount my horse and let her graze with the others. I glance at the two from Lorien  
who were assigned to 'watch over me'. I can watch over myself fine. I see two girls,  
twins-identical, walking with lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen across the bridge.  
Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a slight tan yet one seems darker than the other.   
Not physically but mentally. One dress in a short pink skirt with red and yellow  
embroidery flowers and green leaves. Her brown shirt does not match but looks nice.  
Her shoulder length hair is in two braids to the shoulders. A little blue flower barrette  
holds some bags off to the side.   
The Darker one wears dark green and black pants that are too short for her and come  
above the ankle. A black shirt hangs off her shoulders with a gray undershirt and black   
and white striped arm guards made of cloth? Her hair is much longer, one long braid  
stopping at her waist. They both carry a bag. Elrond leaves them and comes to me. He  
informs me when and where the council is to be held and that I'm free to walk about till  
them. Elrond leaves me as Arwen and the twin girls approach. Arwen and I exchange a  
friendly hug and introduce the girls to me. Cynthia or Cindy or Cyn as she said I could  
call her. And Dessandra or Des or Sandra but never Dessa. Dessandra is the darker of  
the two. She pets Nienna quickly before Arwen and Cynthia leave towards the gardens.  
I may be wrong as she isn't as dark as I assume her to be.

(Cynthia) After an hour or so with Arwen we met up with Zeke. We walked around the   
gardens and Arwen explained to us what was going on; for the moment's  
part. We met a gorgeous elf names Legolas. Des said it sounded like  
Nicholas. Arwen told us we have the power to communicate to each other  
with out minds. That we already know, wave had it since our mother died.   
She also said we had another power that would emerge but couldn't tell us  
what. We also met Aragorn, her love; but a mortal. Arwen told us she is 2,960  
years old. That's old to me but young for an elf. I sit on a bench watching  
Zeke and Des sword play. Seeing Aragorn and Legolas I wave. Aragorn smiles  
and waves back while Legolas nods slightly smiling. They watch them talking  
to each other. Des blocks jumping upon a fountain, she kicks water in his face  
and knocks the sword out of his hand and holds the sword at Zeke's throat.  
"You cheated." Zeke tells her.  
"Pirate." Dessandra jokes, jumping down from the fountain.  
The famous preview scene of Johnny Depp and Orlando Blooms movie Pirates  
of the Caribbean. I love Jack Sparrow but I like Will Turned better, and Des   
likes Jack.  
"You are very skilled with a sword." Aragorn complements Des.  
"Thanks." Des tells him turning pink.  
I haven't seen her turn pink I years, or blush. I know she thinks he's cute, that  
elf too. But she's not the only one.

A bell rings signifying twelve o'clock and time for the conference. Des sheaths the sword and gives it back to Zeke, and tell him to go wonder. Des and Cynthia walk in front of Aragorn and Legolas into the council area and sit where Elrond tells them. Legolas sits with the other elves he came with and Aragorn sits with the other men.


	2. CH 2 The Council

Chapter 2- Council

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the twins and Zeke.

Thanks to the anonymous who said this story has potential. I put spacing between everything but for some reason it don't transfer over.

To NoldorinLord, if you don't like it don't read it. To Seriously Wrong, I have only seen the movies because my asshole parents are anti-fantasy. So yes I have only seen the movie and that was at a friends house. Also I noticed both you and LaliathIell don't have any stories posted so if you're so good where are they? Overall if you don't like it don't continue to read it and you don't have to put it down so bad just say it sucked, don't read it and move on to another.

Thanks again anonymous, and all other who've read and not reviewed.

Also, since I've only seen the movie it's what I'm basing this on.

means thoughts

means a POV

START

Elves, dwarfs, men, hobbits but where are all the women, hm? Or are me and Cyn the  
only ones? Arwen introduced us to a 'silvan elf' she said he was, or 'woodland' elf  
names Legolas. He's gorgeous but I don't think his friends like me very much. Me and  
Cyn sit next to Elrond and another elf. From the stairs going around it went hobbit,  
Gandalf the Grey (whom Arwen told us about), elf, elf, Legolas, elf, two old men, five  
dwarfs and seven other men including Aragorn. Elrond talks about a 'threat of Mordor',  
then calls the hobbit Frodo forward and he places a gold ring on the alter between us  
all. I can hear it whispering to me, Cyn says she hears it too; and I can tell the others  
hear it. One light brown haired man looks at it hypnotized while another whispers it's   
the doom of men.

"It is a gift." The light brown haired man stands and begins slightly pacing, talking about enemy of Gondor and letting Gondor have the weapon of the enemy; Elrond and Gandalf exchange looks.

"You can not wield it, none of us can." Aragorn tells him. "The one ring answers to Sauron alone." He glances at the ring. "It has no other master."

"And what's a ranger know of this matter?" the light brunette asks turning to Aragorn.

"This is no mere ranger." Legolas stands. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance."

"Aragorn?" the man looks at him in slight disbelief, "This is Isildors heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas adds.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The man sits back in his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf says.

Elrond stands, "We have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for then?" an auburn haired dwarf stands and slams his ax; the ring protects itself and the ax breaks into pieces and he bounces back.

"The ring can not be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." The ring whispers more, Elrond continues. "It must be takes deep into the fire of Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." More whispers. "One of you must do this."

Wow Des, he creates a better silence than you do.

Funny.

The light brunette is talking again. He is weak; I can see he wants the ring. It calls to   
us all. Cyn said to ignore it. 'Black gates of Mordor are guarded but more than just  
orcs, empty land, all Seeing Eye and that the idea is folly?' Must mean pointless.  
Legolas stands and asks if he's herd nothing Lord Elrond just said and that the ring  
must be destroyed.

he's demanding

Thought you liked them like that.

I tell her to shut up. I listen to the argument between Legolas and the Gremlin, I mean   
Gimli.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asks.

Legolas glares at the dwarf and them the man stands again talking about Sauron talking back what is his and what was to happen then. Gimli jumps out of his chair to his feet and states he'd be dead before he sees the ring in the hands of an elf. The other elves with Legolas stand and yell in Elvish. Aragorn shakes his head as the other elves stand and argue with the dwarfs; the only calm elf is Elrond. Gandalf gets into the argument while Aragorn, Elrond and the twins start to get agitated at the arguing.

I stand and yell at them to stop arguing but no one listens. I yell again then scream at   
them to shut up. All at once they get quiet and look at me. I'm quiet a second then I  
speak.

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything."

Legolas and his party sit as do the men.

"What is a woman doing at this council?" Another dwarf demands.

"Women, there's two of us." Des simply corrects.

"And I suppose you think you can destroy the ring?" Gimli scoffs at Cynthia. "You would be good for nothing but making children."

Cynthia catches Dessandra as she flies out her chair at Gimli yelling at him in German. She kicks and hits his leg.

"I'll make it to where you can't have any children if you speak to her like that again!"

The elves whisper about me and the dwarfs back off. More whispers are herd from the ring, everyone turns to it hearing them. Frodo, the hobbit, stands and announces her will take the ring though he doesn't know the way. Gandalf joins him the same moment me and Cyn hear Elrond in our heads telling is it was what we were there for. I stands next to Frodo and smile at him, Cyn does the same. Aragorn stands next to Gandalf behind Frodo. Legolas joins from the elves and stands behind us. I feel my face grow hot as he give me a slight smile when I turn around and glance at him. I feel like such an idiot.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." The light brown haired man steps towards Frodo. "If this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done."

Bushes rustle as Zeke steps out on one side and a strawberry blond hobbit steps up next to Frodo crossing his arms.

"Mister Frodo isn't goin' anywhere without me."

"And not with out me they aren't." Zeke stands next to Cynthia.

"Yes indeed, it seems impossible to separate you even for a secret council." Elrond's smirk disappears quickly as two other hobbits run in announcing they were going too.

"I will not let a couple of girls stare me down!" Gimli stands next to Zeke, looking up at his height.

"Eleven Companions, "Elrond looks them over, "you shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great so-"the hobbit in a green jacket begins.

"Where are we going?" Zeke and the hobbit say together.

Me and Des lower our heads at Zeke's stupidity. Elrond tells us we can leave at first  
light tomorrow, and then tells me and Des he wants to see us. We follow him to a  
weaponry and allows us to pick two. Des picks a bow and sword. I pick a boy and a  
long slightly curved knife. Then we take off to the archery range to brush up on out  
archery skills our dad taught us.

I try to bring up the twins to Aragorn but every time I get close to the subject he leaves.   
I overheard Elrond and Gandalf talking about them. They're not of our world Elrond  
said. Gandalf said something about them being decedents of someone I've never herd  
of, but apparently was an elf witch who wed and mated with a demon. So then they're-  
I'm not sure. Gandalf also said something about necklaces each of them has. I turn  
hearing Zeke's loud mouth, he and the twins walk bye. Cynthia says hello and I say it  
back, and they continue to the archery. I don't like Zeke. He speaks to them, mainly  
Dessandra, in the most profound manner yet they are best friends? They've yet to take  
their bags off, are they hiding something? Aragorn and Boromir I see standing at   
opposite trees. Cynthia begins to practice in on e row, Dessa next to her.

"Zeke If you-"Dessandra turns to hit him and he cowers covering his head.

Legolas stands with Aragorn watching their weaknesses.

"Cynthia, both eyes open when you aim." Legolas tells her.

"Touch me again and I'll shoot you." Des sets her bag down on the ground near her feet.

"I'd like to see you- "I'm joking!" Zeke says as Des turns in his direction.

The men laugh a bit. Zeke tickles Des's exposed leg with a leaf. She twitches and kicks backwards at him. She shoots the arrow almost missing the kill zone. Aragorn begins to tell Zeke he thought Des was serious when she turned and punched his shoulder. Zeke's mouth drops open in a silent scream as he holds his shoulder, the men laugh more. She holds an arrow at him as a threat then aims. Zeke tugs her braid as she lets go and the string smack s her arm. (I know how to use a bow but I forget what certain parts are called since I haven't used my bow since I was in the 3rd grade and its too small for me now.) Dessandra squeaks dropping the bow, growls and begins chasing after Zeke.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Cindy help me!" Zeke runs faster.

"You brought it on yourself." Cynthia tells him. "Get him Des, wow; I haven't seen you run that fast in years!"

"Come on short legs keep- ah!" Zeke runs back towards Aragorn. "Save me!" he runs behind the tree.

Des stops and they play shadow games sliding around the tree.

"She's gone." Legolas lies smiling.

Zeke squeals as Des grabs him by the arm, but he squirms out of her grasp so she grabs his foot as he tried to get away.

"Lego, you traitor!"

"Don't call me that, and I'm not a traitor!"

"Lay down!" Des presses his pressure point making Zeke fall belly down.

"Cindy save me from your evil twin!"

"Shut up." Dessandra pinches his back then starts flicking his ears. "Hurts don't it? Isn't annoying?" Des stops tickling him and messes up his hair.

Legolas, the men, and surrounding elves laugh at Zeke getting beat up by a girl a bit taller than a dwarf. Zeke sighs giving up and lies on the ground limp.

"Dessandra?" Arwen approaches, "Why are you sitting on Zeke?"

"My daily punishment for annoying her." Zeke answers.

"Oh." Arwen says, "I thought you'd like to dress for dinner."

"What's-okay." Dessandra agrees having a glare from her sister and stands up.

"Help me up." Zeke rolls over onto his back and holds up his hands.

"Get up pr I'll drag you to her house."

Zeke groans getting up.


	3. CH 3 Dinner

Chapter 3- Dinner

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the twins and Zeke.

Arwen enters with the twins, her and Cynthia both dressed in white and red. Cynthia yanks Dessandra into view; she was dressed in Dark red.  
She'd been complaining to Cynthia she felt like an ass. True Des likes the dress and the color, but it just wasn't her. She was more of the tomboy and Cynthia was the more girly one.  
The men stand, Zeke the last on account of confusion; and then he orders Gimli to stand.

Cyn, they're staring at Me. It's because you look nice.

Zeke softly wolf whistles getting a glare from the twins. Aragorn pulls out the seat for Arwen, who sits on her father's right at the end f the table. Gimli sits and begins cutting into his meat. Zeke makes no attempt to pull out one of the twins' chairs for Boromir and Legolas beat him too it.

I feel my face turn red. Legolas pulled out my chair; I guess chivalry isn't dead here.   
Aragorn and Arwen make a cute couple. I hear a slop sound and look to Gimli who   
tears at a leg bone not using the knife like we was before, and Cynthia says I have bad  
manners…well, maybe sometimes. Around the table from Elrond at the head and to the   
left are Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry then Pippin. Then Boromir, Cyn, me, and Legolas.  
Aragorn next to Arwen across from Frodo, then Zeke and Gimli.

"You're very short of a woman on men." Pippin says looking over Boromir to the twins.

"Are you dwarfs?" Sam asks his mouth slightly full.

Gimli makes a growl in protest, "They are not dwarfs. They're far too scrawny."

"She's scrawny." Dessandra points to Cynthia, "I'm normal."

"You're not normal." Zeke says looking at the food on his plate. "Anything but norm- what is this?" he holds up bread.

"Lembas Bread." Aragorn tells him breaking his piece in half.

Zeke continues making faces at our food. Gimli has no manners. I don't know what Dessandra is all fidgety about, she looks good in a dress; one can tell now she's a girl, and doesn't have her hair in her face. She's not as dark as I assumed. I learned that from earlier when she chased Zeke around for annoying her. I would've just shot him. She's

Not eating much either. Must not like elvish food. If not, at least she's being more polite about it than Zeke. The silence is awkward, can't wait till this meal is over. I look back at Dessandra, playing with the chain around her neck; I can see the amulet under her clothing. Do I like her?


End file.
